Teenagers Next Door
by KidsNeverDie
Summary: The trials and tribulations that comes with adolescence cannot be escaped by anyone, not even the former Kids Next Door operatives from Sector V. Their adventures are not over - they never were - and they must continue to preserve childhood innocence from the tyranny of adults. TEEN!KND


**Hey there! Numbuhs 3 and 4 here with a Teen!KND fic for you! We're hoping you all like it! C8**

If you ever had a tree-house when you were small you'll probably remember something small, wooden, cosy perhaps; a few beanbags in one corner, discarded plastic plates in another, walls covered in splashes of paint and posters depicting cartoons you've long since forgotten. Maybe you had a potted plant in yet another corner, perhaps a cacti, maybe that flower you planted back in Second Grade; all in all, nothing like the tree-house belonging to four teens who live in Virginia.

Any kid would dream of living in a tree-house like theirs; it was more like a tree-mansion, if not a tree-very-big-house. A very large tree, one that stood tall and proud, seeming to burst out of the top of a red-roofed house that seemed rather small in comparison. The tree-house seemed like chaos; it had a boat of all things sticking out of the side, various wooden rooms with numbers painted on the sides, what appeared to be a launch pad and a satellite poking out from the top. The letters 'TND' were painted on the outer walls of a room just below the satellite, though a very faint red 'K' remained just below the T. The paint was peeled in places, fading in others, but very much there.

Who lived there was no mystery to the local residents of the town surrounding the tree-house; they were well known, practically famous, even beyond the little town in Virginia, the three letters painted on the top of their tree-house representing everything they once stood for, still stand for, will always stand for.

The smallest room in the tree-house, a comfortable looking one resembling the interior of a normal tree-house (if not slightly bigger) was currently occupied by the four residents of the base; two of which were settled comfortably on an old-looking but well loved couch, the other two sitting around a chess table, their chins resting against the backs of their hands and eyes focused on the table before them.

The first at the chess table was a tall, dark-skinned girl of seventeen. Her black, braided hair was mostly covered by her trademark red hat, though her eyes peeked out from underneath the cap, her sharp gaze focused entirely on the chess pieces. She tentatively moved a piece, her expression hardly changing. "Your move, Wallabee."

The boy opposite her narrowed his eyes, hardly looking up to meet her gaze. His blond hair, similar to the girl's hat, covered his eyes almost completely, though it was messier than it had once been when the seventeen-year-old was younger. He waited a long while before moving one of his own pieces forward, knocking out one of the other teen's pieces. He looked up with a smirk. "Check." He raised an eyebrow, though the other teen didn't look back up.

The other two were simply lounging; neither particularly cared what the other two were doing though they listened in. The male was slightly larger than the other three teenagers and was taller than all of them, and arguably the most well-dressed despite the goggles that covered his eyes and the small brown hat that rested in his well-kept red-brown hair. He was mainly focused on the screen ahead, though nothing was showing on it - it was an old model television and it didn't even appear to be plugged in and he was still fixated

The final of the four, the youngest girl (and the only one who seemed to be sixteen as opposed to seventeen) sat beside him, more interested in the chess game than the screen yet not entirely sure what was going on. Her long hair reached all the way down to her waist, brushing against the seat of the couch, though she had grown into the sweater that was once far too large for her. "Hoagie?" She hissed, feeling compelled to keep quiet although neither chess player seemed bothered, "Do you know who's winning?"

The boy beside her looked up, one eyebrow quirked, and then turned to look at the game. "Numbuh Four." He replied, slowly, as if unsure at first, but then he nodded. "Yeah, Wally's winning."

This seemed to elicit a response from the tall girl, who clenched her fists slightly before making her next move. "Abigail Lincoln doesn't lose," She muttered, though she spoke loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"She does against me," the other boy replied with half-smirk, looking up at her past his blond bangs. As he moved another piece, knocking out yet another one of the girl's, his smirk becoming full, though his eyes shined with feigned innocence.

The two continued in silence for a moment - the other two teens watched on, somewhat interested, as the players muttered 'Check' to each other every few moments, their pieces moving swiftly forward after long pauses for thought, until the blond boy looked up at his foe with a knowing grin, followed by another movement, to which he added "Checkmate."

Abigail slumped in her seat, throwing her arms above her head. "I quit. When did you get so good at this?"

The other two teens turned towards him, too; the girl's expression held a knowing look while the boys seemed to beg the blond not to say anything. Of course, the blond teen kept his mouth shut, shaking his head.

"Right..." the defeated teen sighed, pulling her cap over her eyes slightly.

"When we grew up."

**We're really excited about writing this! 8DDDDD We have a few operations planned for future chapters which we're going to get to writing right away! We hope you'll all enjoy reading these as much as we're enjoying writing them!**


End file.
